


Needs

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Emperor Hux, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Emperor Hux asks his Knight to fulfil his needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/gifts).



“You would do anything I asked, is that not your creed?”

Kylo did not know why Hux asked him that. It was technically true, part of the oath he’d sworn as the Emperor Hux’s first Knight upon his coronation, pledged to serve him before all others. But, Kylo didn’t think he’d done anything to call his oath into question, and indeed, with as much history as there was between them, Hux had not asked Kylo to grovel or prostrate himself simply because Hux had claimed the crown. Had Hux grown tired of treating Kylo as an advisor, and not as an accessory?

“That is my creed,” Kylo agreed. He left off the ‘your excellency’ Hux preferred in public, but if Hux took offense, he made no show of it. Instead he continued to stare off the balcony at the palace gardens, the rolling hillocks with their long, soft grasses, the yellow flowers bobbing on the breeze. He toyed with the buttons at his cuff, waited for a distant bird to quiet its song before he offered Kylo any explanation.

“If you had strong objections to an order, would you tell me so? For example, if it violated one of the tenets of the Order of Ren, or if you thought it repulsive in some way?”

/Repulsive/ was an odd choice of words. Certainly, Kylo had slaughtered many on Hux’s orders. He’d tortured people for information. He’d slain his master. He didn’t know what Hux could ask of him that he’d find unconscionable. Still, he nodded.

“I see you’re confused.” Hux considered Kylo’s face, raised a gloved hand to Kylo’s jaw. Kylo’s eyes widened but he did not waver. “I want to ask you to do something for me, but I want to be sure if you agree, it isn’t for your pledge.”

When Hux’s thumb traced Kylo’s lower lip, Kylo thought he might understand the nature of the request. Perhaps this was one of those moments– there had been others– where he’d thought that their relationship might change. Times when they’d stood together, times before Snoke fell, times on that very balcony, when one or the other had drifted too close, shared the same breath, caught the other looking. Sometimes, he’d wanted, but something always seemed to stand between them– the war, the Supreme Leader, their status, the crown. Hux’s hand did not move away.

“Anything you asked,” Kylo echoed, and when he spoke, Hux’s thumb slipped inside his lip, just enough that the leather caught on the moist edge. Boldly, he licked it, and Hux smiled. The gloved hand slid into Kylo’s hair, pulled him close.

Anticipating a kiss, Kylo was surprised when Hux instead brought his lips to Kylo’s ear, shivered when the Emperor breathed wicked words against it.

“I am emperor of the galaxy,” he said. “And you will know that I want for nothing. I’m now afforded any choice in the universe, should I have a whim that wants filling.” He leaned closer, so his lips brushed Kylo’s ear as he spoke. “But it’s not my /whims/ I need filled.”

Kylo gasped. He’d thought very little could surprise him, but as his Emperor grabbed his hand and pulled him inelegantly towards the royal suite, he realized how wrong he’d been. He hurried after Hux, hampered by his cock growing hard in his trousers at the mere thought of what Hux meant by that. Behind heavy closed doors, Hux ordered him to sit on the bed and wait for him. Kylo obeyed, as he’d learned to.

Hux slipped into his refresher and closed the door.

As water ran (an indulgence the Emperor allowed himself, planetside) Kylo tried to calm his racing blood. Hux hadn’t even kissed him, had barely touched him, but Kylo’s traitorous body ignored all that. He conjured image after image, Hux bouncing in his lap or speared on his fingers, what he’d look like flushed and ecstatic.

When Hux reappeared from the 'fresher, he was nude, pink from the heat of the water, and carrying a small white box with brass corners. He used it to conceal his groin, and Kylo found himself leaning to peek beyond it. Hux tutted.

“Why don’t you strip, Kylo?” he suggested, and Kylo stood to fumble out of his clothing. He didn’t want to blink, wanted to burn this image into his mind forever: the soft curve of Hux’s belly, his military life abandoned, his round shoulders, his regal bearing. Kylo stood naked and at attention for him in moments, kicked the pile of his clothing aside. Hux ignored this mistreatment of an imperial uniform to cross to the bed and sit delicately upon the sheets. Kylo wanted Hux to sit on his face.

“Let me show you what is in this box, and you can decide if you’re still interested,” Hux said, lifting the opalescent lid. Kylo couldn’t imagine anything that would dampen his interest, but peered inside anyway. The interior of the box was lined with velvet, a deep, deep red that contrasted with the iridescent white of the outside. Nestled into the soft fabric, in a space form-fit to hold it, was a shiny implement Kylo didn’t recognize. It was either a very dark silver or a very bright black, and composed of an oval-shaped loop at the juncture of two prongs, positioned at a rough right angle to each other. They were ergonomically shaped, with oblong bulbs at either end. Hux ran a loving finger over the surface. “This is a prostate massager,” he stated, casually. “I can rock back on it myself, but I find it more satisfying with a partner. Besides which,” he lifted it out of its confines, slipped three fingers into the loop and pressed a recessed button, causing it to jump to life, vibrating in his hands, “it’s rather designed for dual participation.”

Kylo’s eyes were wide, staring at it. It didn’t look anything like a cock, so it couldn’t be like a dildo. But he and Hux were naked on a bed, and he could only guess that it must be used for sex somehow, especially when Hux lifted the velvet lining of the box and withdrew a tube of lubricant from it.

“Tell me how,” Kylo demanded. “I can give you anything you want,” he promised, “if you show me the way.”

Hux offered him a small smile, and it was thrillingly genuine. “Well,” he said, “This part goes inside of me,” he stroked down the longer node, “and this,” he tapped the shorter one, “stimulates me from the outside. Your fingers go here,” he passed it to Kylo, guided his fingers into the loop, “so you can control how hard or how deep it goes. You can control the vibration with this. It has five speeds.” Each click of the button caused it to buzz harder and louder in Kylo’s hand. He licked his lips, looked at Hux’s cock beginning to harden against his thigh.

“Please,” he said quietly, moving his other hand toward it, but Hux pushed him away.

“Not yet. You’ll see why. Just, turn that off for the moment, lube your fingers, and stretch me open. Just two fingers for now.” He rolled over onto his knees, his ass turned up to the air in his beautifully appointed bed. Kylo shuffled behind him on his knees, took in the sight, couldn’t resist dropping the massager to the coverlet so he could stroke both hands up Hux’s thighs, over his ass, down his back. He knew Hux was impatient to be filled but perhaps he wouldn’t object…

His tongue found Hux’s hole and he licked and slurped noisily over it, making Hux squawk at the indecency of it.

“Kylo!” he barked, “I said–! Oh that’s, oh…” His shoulders relaxed and he melted into the sheets. His hole was clean from the bath, warm and pliant, and it was easy to press his tongue in a bit further. Had Hux fingered himself in the bath? He wished he could have watched, seen his delicate royal fingers, his blaster calluses all but gone, questing into this perfect pink hole to be ready for his toy. Hux pushed his hips back against Kylo’s face, gripped into the sheets.

“Oh, no-one’s ever, that feels, that, oh, so sensitive. It’s going to feel so good when you push that massager into me. The ridges against my rim. Oh, I want to be stretched…”

Kylo pulled back, grit his teeth to ignore the throbbing of his cock, squeezed some lube into his hand and began warming it in his fingers.

“I wanted you to sit on my face when you walked out here. Your ass was pink from the bath, and I’d never thought of you sitting nude on these covers, your balls against the silk.” He stroked his index finger against Hux’s hole, pushed in slowly. “Can’t believe you wouldn’t let me touch your cock. Why won’t you let me?” He fucked Hux slowly and gently with his finger, waited while Hux panted.

“The prostate massager… I can climax multiple times with it, but only if, if I don’t touch my cock. I, I promise to make it worth your while.”

Kylo swallowed thickly and pressed his middle finger in alongside the first. It was already worth it. Hux was rutting back against his fingers, high, hungry noises muffled into the duvet as Kylo stretched him open.

“Put it in me, Kylo, please, I’m ready.”

He looked over his shoulder, his whole face flushed, his eyes glassy, and Kylo’s cock twitched. Again, he ignored it, picked up the toy, rubbed it against Hux’s slick rim.

“Like this?”

“The smaller arm should rest behind my balls when it’s– Oh! Yes, right there, right there, right there!”

Hux’s demeanor changed instantly. He was a mewling puddle on the bed the moment the toy was all the way inside, rocking back into Kylo’s hands.

“Oh, it’s right on it, Kylo, Kylo, yes!”

Kylo pulled the toy back slightly, just enough that Hux’s body pulled it back in. Hux shuddered, and Kylo clicked the button to set the toy at its lowest level of vibration.

“Oh, just there, rub it!”

Kylo did. He tugged and thrust the toy in and out, felt it vibrating through his fingers, and Hux chewed the blankets. He was gorgeous, ass up, sweating, flushed red all over. Kylo wanted to fuck him so badly, his cock was already leaking. Just when he was about to say so, Hux wailed and shook, rocked into the toy hard and desperate.

Kylo would’ve thought Hux had come, but his cock was still hard between his spread legs, and the duvet wasn’t splattered with his release.

“Oh, please, keep going. I probably have a few more in me.” Hux clawed the bedcovers, pushed his ass back again.

“What?” Kylo asked. He pushed the toy in as far as it would go, the short arm pressed right up under Hux’s balls, rubbed it in a small circle just to make Hux groan into the coverlet.

“The massager. Makes me come without ejaculating. I… Don’t know how many I can manage. But I want to try for more. Please. Please. Oh, /stars!/”

Kylo couldn’t believe it. How many times could he–

“Hux, roll over. I want to see your face.”

“Yes, yes, but don’t stop!” Hux cried, as he shifted onto his back.

His face stretched around a silent scream when Kylo set the toy at its second level of vibration. He arched, bit his lip, gripped his thickset to hold them open. Kylo wondered how many people had seen the Emperor of the Galaxy like this, desperate and writhing, craving the touch of a toy in his ass, his cock hard and red, standing away from his body. Kylo’s mouth watered looking at it, and he swallowed heavily. He prayed that one day Hux would allow him all the pleasures he’d craved for so many years.

He rubbed the toy harder in retaliation, if only because he refused to touch his own cock and needed to do something. His body was singing with arousal, and Hux’s stomach suddenly clenched, his brows furrowed, and he groaned deep in his throat. Before he was even done coming, Kylo clicked the toy up two levels of vibration, and Hux screamed.

“Yes! It keeps. I can’t, I’m still, oh Kylo! Gonna, again, just don’t stop!” He rolled his hips, his face pinched with determination. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop– oh! Oh! There there there! Fuck!” His voice rose in pitch and he thrashed on the bed as Kylo continued rocking the toy against his prostate. Then, just to see what would happen, he waited until Hux had relaxed, and clicked the massager to the highest level of vibration.

It hummed loudly in Hux’s ass, and he gasped, his body racked with sudden spasms.

“Oh oh oh, Kylo!” His knees quaked. “My balls are so heavy. I’m going to come so much when I– Ah– Kylo!” The bed shook as he came again. It looked like it hurt, Hux curling in on himself as he sucked in gasping breaths. “Please, no more, I have to, Kylo, would you fuck me? I need to release, I need it, I need you to help me!”

Kylo pulled the toy out so fast Hux winced, but then he was sliding his cock in to replace it and Hux gripped the bed with a deep, bone-shaking moan.

“Yes?” He asked. Hux probably wasn’t stretched enough. Hux nodded, even though he looked pained.

“Big,” Hux replied. “Kriffing hell.” He took a few deep breaths. “Lift me up so I can ride you.”

Kylo’s heart jumped into his throat. He lifted Hux as best he could, held him in his lap until Hux began to rise up, dropped down onto Kylo’s cock, seated himself heavily.

“/Ugn/,” Hux groaned. “Help me. Use your strength,” he commanded, and Kylo grabbed his hips, set a much faster pace, so all Hux could do was grab his shoulders, let himself be fucked. “So deep,” he sighed. “My hole feels so– /used/… Your tongue, your fingers, the toy, your cock.”

Each statement seemed forced up out of him with Kylo’s thrusts. He felt so good, his hole opening easily for Kylo’s cock, smooth and ready. Hux’s tip brushed Kylo’s belly every time he drove his hips down, and Kylo reached behind him to grab a pillow, shove it under Hux’s lower back as he laid him down again, drove into him with everything he had.

“Why did you–!” Hux cut himself off on a moan when Kylo wrapped a hand around his untouched cock. “Oh, oh I’m so close, gonna come so much, gonna come so hard–!”

His outer rim accent came through the closer he got, and Kylo treasured it, treasured knowing that about him, hearing this true and real part of him. He drew out, a long, slow, pull, before pushing back in again hard. Hux gasped loudly, pleaded on his exhale. Kylo continued these sharp thrusts as he stroked up and down Hux’s cock, smeared the wetness at the tip, felt the girth and heat in his hand, memorized every detail, until Hux was wailing. Then Kylo spat into his palm, stroked Hux faster.

“Oh!” Hux yelped. His eyes shone with surprise. “That’s filth– eeah! Ah! /Ah, ah, Kylo!/”

He howled as he came, and it covered his belly, his chest, up to his collar bones, even onto his face, at his downward angle. He ran his fingers through it, rubbed it into his skin even as his cock continued to leak.

“Mm, oh, /yes/,” he purred, rubbing his own come around his nipple. “Oh. You’re still so big and hard inside of me. What can I do to make you fill me up with your load?”

Kylo shuddered. He was helplessly close, and Hux’s face as he trailed hands through all the come on his chest pushed him ever closer. He looked so self-satisfied, so indulgent, even as he sucked come-coated fingers into his mouth, that Kylo couldn’t help it anymore. He scooped Hux up into his arms, and kissed him. He sucked the taste of Hux’s release from his lips, his tongue, licked into him, kissed him and kissed him until he came and had to break away to moan. Hux echoed him as the release painted him inside, let his eyes fall closed so he could just lie there and feel Kylo’s heat splash into him, fill him up deep. Kylo shook all the way through it, and Hux petted his back lightly, told him it felt good.

Kylo was panting when it was over. He pulled out of Hux, flopped across the foot of the bed, had no words. Hux pushed the pillows up so he could sit up against them, just as regal naked and covered in come as he ever was in his throne room. He lifted the massager gingerly, placed it on a tissue on the side console.

“Perhaps I haven’t been fair to you,” he said after a long silence. Kylo rolled to look at him. Was there more? He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“I desperately needed that, Kylo. I needed to be wrung out, driven to the edge over and over. Without that I become… not myself.”

Kylo blinked at him. How had he fulfilled this need aboard the Finalizer? With whom? Why hadn’t he asked Kylo before?

“Previously, I could have anonymous encounters on my shore leave. But now, as Emperor… I have no anonymity. I can’t go just anywhere, and enemies are everywhere. I didn’t know who I could trust. I realized, you’re the only person I could have allowed this close to me. You’re the only one…” He looked to the side, toyed with the tassel on a pillow. “I know I asked before, but I hope I haven’t taken advantage of your oath.”

“You could have asked me on the Finalizer.”

“You weren’t sworn to me then,” Hux protested. Kylo shook his head.

“Did you not realize? Did you not know why I swore myself to you? Why I would forsake Luke Skywalker, why I would slay Supreme Leader Snoke, but would crumble mountains, snuff out the stars, if you only asked?” Had Hux never known? How could he not? The Emperor of the Galaxy actually looked sheepish.

“I could never be sure,” he muttered. “You treated me cruelly for a time.”

“I sought to close my heart to you,” Kylo answered, moving up the bed to lie near Hux, curl beside him like a loving pet. “It didn’t work.”

“I see,” Hux said simply. He reached out, ran a hand through Kylo’s hair. His fingers caught in the curls and he gave up. “Rise, my knight.”

Curious, Kylo pushed himself up, a question in his eyes. Hux tucked a finger under his chin, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
